The present invention relates to a fuel control system having a high pressure relief valve.
An aircraft engine includes a fuel control system provided with valves that regulate or limit fuel delivery to a combustion section of an engine. The valves regulate fuel that is supplied to the engine and also regulates fuel that is returned to a fuel supply. An example of such a control valve is a high pressure relief valve that permits fuel pressure to be relieved from a location downstream of a fuel pump and returned to a fuel pump inlet. Some high pressure relief valves experience high pressure loads, high impacts, and high-frequency oscillations during operation that decrease the service life of the high pressure relief valve.